


Secrets: Yours To Command

by CuddlerOfDragons



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: Set during season 4, episode 3 'Oh Ye of Little Faith, Father' and containing spoilers.





	Secrets: Yours To Command

 

Betrayal.

Those weeks he had spent in desperation, so  _worried_ about her that it consumed his every waking moment and haunted his dreams.

What had she felt, when she had, at last,  _seen?_

Revulsion, knowing that she had kissed him? Horror, knowing that she had allowed him into her life, her home, her heart?

All he had ever done was  _love_ her and she…

He had had to find out the hard way, of course. Dear old Dad attracts all the craziest fanatics - so many of them down in Hell - all expecting to go to Heaven. To have one walk into his  _home_ and calmly talk about  _his_ Detective…

Not his.

Clearly she  _wasn’t_ his.

How long had she been plotting?

She had looked so flustered and panicky when he had the stupid vial in his hand and even  _then_ she wouldn’t tell him.

Saved by the phone call from the Douche.

And now he's sitting in her car in silence, pain consuming him as he realizes he was better off for the month that he  _didn’t_ know.

And he wants to say but he  _can’t_ , not out loud. He  _wants_ to say, in a steady voice, devoid of the frighteningly painful emotions:

“If you’d wanted me to go back to Hell, Detective, all you had to do was  _ask_.”


End file.
